wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Storefronts
Storefronts refer to the selection of websites and app stores approved and used by the developers to distribute their game. These websites are safe, secure and trusted locations customers can use to purchase the game. Computers The computer edition of the premium game was initially launched as a buy-all -- $10 USD for the full game or a free demo or free trial for players to try before they commit to making any purchase. Itch.io Itch.io (http://itch.io) is a digital distribution service. It was founded in March 2013. It allows users to host, sell and download digital indie video games. This game is available at the following link: http://eduweb.itch.io/wolfquest Players are encouraged to purchase the game through Itch.io as it takes a smaller cut of a developer's earnings, plus a complimentary (free) Steam key is given for every purchase. WolfQuest 2.7 entered Itch.io's list of top sellers within a few hours of its release.It can still be found in the top selling and popular games list: https://itch.io/games/top-sellers This version is DRM-free and includes a standalone self-updating launcher to detect and download new updates and patches released to the game by Eduweb. Humble Bundle Humble Bundle (http://humblebundle.com) is a digital distribution service. It was founded in March 2010. It allows users to host, sell and download digital indie games as well as big name brand titles. The premium edition of the WolfQuest game is available at the following link: https://www.humblebundle.com/store/wolfquest Purchases from this storefront include a complimentary (free) Steam key is given for every purchase. This version is DRM-free and includes a standalone self-updating launcher to detect and download new updates and patches released to the game by Eduweb. Steam Steam (http://steampowered.com) is a digital distribution platform developed and maintained by Valve Corporation. Since its launch in September 2003, Steam is a very popular service which offers DRM (digital rights management), multiplayer gaming and social networking services. The client provides its users with installation and automatic game updates across multiple computers and community features including friends lists, groups, cloud storage, in-game voice and chat functionality, to name a few. The software provides a freely available API (application programming interface) known as Steamworks -- this allows developers to integrate many of Steam's functions into their own products including matchmaking, networking, in-game achievements, micro-transactions, and support for user-created content via Steam Workshop. The premium edition of the WolfQuest game is available at the following link: http://store.steampowered.com/app/431180 Mobiles and Tablets The app itself is available as a free download which initially contains the demo or free trial edition. New customizations, select episodes and expansions are locked behind separate in-app purchases, while the original coats, all howls and the full Amethyst Mountain episode are bundled free with with demo. It is also worth noting that mobile quality is lower overall than that of computer quality due to widely varied hardware, which helps it stick with a global minimum for its RAM requirement. iTunes iTunes (https://itunes.apple.com) is a digital distribution service developed and maintained by Apple Inc. It launched in April 2003 and has been known as the largest music vendor in the world since April 2008. Get the app: https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/wolfquest/id733621972?mt=8 Google Play Google Play (http://play.google.com) is a digital distribution service developed and maintained by Google. It launched during October 2008 as Android Market and was rebranded and relaunched as Google Play in March 2012. It presently serves as the official app store for the majority of Android operating systems. Get the app: https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.eduweb.wolfquest&hl=en Amazon The Amazon appstore (http://amazon.com) is a digital distribution service for the Android operating system developed and maintained by Amazon.com. It launched in March 2011. Get the app: https://www.amazon.com/Eduweb-WolfQuest/dp/B01LOFCJ7Q Gallery Placeholder.png|Screenshots from websites and app stores would be very much appreciated contributions for this gallery! Trivia *WolfQuest was distributed on the wolfquest.org website from its release up until November 2015, when version 2.7 first launched on the Itch.io storefront. **The old free version, 2.5.1, is still distributed via wolfquest.org, though it was released in October 2011 and remains outdated, having had its development discontinued during the same year due to funding resources running out and no longer being sought after. ***By keeping the old 2011 game free, it will not cost money to purchase nor will it cost money to continue developing out-of-pocket. References Category:Platforms Category:Operating Systems Category:Game Category:Official Category:Mac Category:Computer Category:Windows Category:Mobile Category:2.7 Category:Free Category:Premium Category:3.0